mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation
Microsoft Sam's Big Vacation is about Microsoft Sam going on a typical vacation to wherever he felt would be a very nice place to relax. However, little did he know that somehow his vacation plans were going to change. This movie which is a collaboration between nkrs200, PlesciaComedy93, AT88TV, and Thunderbirds101, debuted on May 25, 2014 at Midnight. Plot The plot of the movie revolves around Microsoft Sam, but not just one. The movie revolves around multiple Microsoft Sam's and two worlds, in two separate universes that ended up being brought together with a black hole being created at the same exact time in both universes. He goes into the black hole by accidentally getting on a rocket meant to research them; it blasts off, he goes into the black hole, stays in there for a while, then comes out the other end and the ship crashes on Earth 2. Now stranded on Earth 2, he has to find a shelter and a way back home. Album Information The Album that is made for the movie is called "The Objective", which features the following tracks: # The Reconnaissance # Convergence # Plan of Attack # Storming the Compound # On the Run # The Pursuit # We Are Being Followed # The New Legacy # The Genesis # Reborn # Memories # Never Forgotten # The Return Home # Remembering # The Party Must Go On # The Enemy Arrives # The Conclusion Updates October 19, 2012 at 2:54 PM EST: Teaser Trailer for movie has been announced. October 21, 2012 at 12:06 PM EST: AT88TV's cast announced. AT also announced as a director along with Thunderbirds101. October 23, 2012 at 3:35 PM EST: Teaser Trailer almost complete. According to nkrs200, it should be completed by October 30, 2012. October 25 at 3:18 PM EST: Teaser Trailer is 95% completed. Should be uploaded on time. October 26 at 2:56 PM EST: The Teaser Trailer is almost done. Current Progress: 98%. October 27 at 3:31 PM EST: Teaser almost finished. October 28 at 10:27 AM EST: Teaser Trailer being compiled. October 29 at 5:28 PM EST: Teaser Trailer release day moved foreward by one day, and will be released with the premiere of Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins Season 1 Episode 2. October 30 at 3:19 PM EST: Teaser Trailer will be released tomorrow. October 31 at 11:17 AM EST: Small portion of Teaser Trailer is going to be included in Microsoft Sam reads Funny News Bulletins Season 1 Episode 2. November 3 at 8:22 PM EST: Full Teaser Trailer about to be finished. November 7 at 3:58 PM EST: Full Teaser Trailer will be released on Thanksgiving Day. November 11 at 9:43 AM EST: Teaser Trailer will be deployed on Thanksgiving Day (Date Confirmed). November 25 at 11:39 AM EST: Teaser Trailer was posted. January 24 at 5:22 PM EST: Soundtrack in development. The directors are yet to decide whether the OST will be freely downloadable after the movie's completion. More updates will follow here. February 15, 2013 at 9:32 PM EST: Second Teaser Trailer in the works. February 27, 2013 at 4:08 PM EST: Second Teaser Trailer was posted. January 5, 2014: Album is almost complete for the movie. Album is set to be released soon. January 29, 2014: Album will be released in February. February 9, 2014: Trailer #3 Posted. May 7-10, 2014: Four tracks from the album "The Objective" are released. May 25, 2014: Movie is released! May 28, 2014: Four more tracks from the album "The Objective" are released.Category:FilmsCategory:Text to Speech ShowsCategory:VideosCategory:TTS VideosCategory:Collaborated VideosCategory:ProjectsCategory:Nkrs200 videos